When I Was Your Ed
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: An elderly Ed reminisces...


When I Was Your ED  
  
Note: This EENE fanfic takes place in the future when the Eds are grandparents. The cul-de-sac is renovated now and the Eds have grandchildren of their own.  
  
(For those of you who forget to whom the Eds are married [and their children], here is a handy "map" of sorts to clear the fog of confusion) Eddy Sadie = Suzy, Samoan Ed May = Nadine, Margaret and David Double D Nazz = Daniel Sam Rae = Skye and Rose (twins) Suzy Kurt = Kurt Junior Samoan Kyle = Theodore and Tess Nadine Clyde = Robert Margaret Bruce = Janet David Betty = Geoffrey Daniel Vanessa = William Skye Stephen = Heather Rose Salem = Jasmine  
  
Chapter 1—Reuniting With Old Friends  
  
It had been a while since the Eds had seen their hometown of Peach Creek, but it was about time to see how much it had changed since they lived there. The Eds lived in Cherry Grove, where Sam had lived when he was growing up. The three Eds, Sam and their wives were still the best and dearest of friends in the whole metropolis. Yet, even as elders this family was always on the move, doing something different. They hardly had any time to visit with their children. Not only were they parents, but they were also grandparents. The time was now for the four friends to reconnect with each other and visit their loved ones in Peach Creek.  
  
From their youth, the four friends could never recall Peach Creek Estates being so elaborate, or so large. It wasn't so big as Cherry Grove, but it was still quite impressive. They were able to find an Internet Terminal on the corner of the street. These devices were quite handy since they had web cams already installed in them. Eddy dialed the operator and asked for children related to himself and his friends. It was very exciting to be connected to a multi-conference call, because that is just what it was. All of the children were grown up now and had families of their own. The last time Eddy and the others were together, the group of kids had finished college and was preparing for marriage. They were adults now and it was hard getting used to that, but the old friends knew they were perfectly capable to be parents themselves. In time, they would become acquainted with their grandchildren soon and get to know what they were really like.  
  
Chapter 2—Children of the Technological Revolution  
  
There was a lot of chatting, hugging and tears of joy when the families reunited. The grandchildren were growing up to be beautiful in their own right and lived in a world full of opportunities that were unlimited. "You know, when I was your age we didn't have Internet terminals like you do today...", Double D began. "Puleeeze, Father...We've heard about the golden years many times. It's interesting but, I think that kind of story will put the children to sleep.", Daniel whispered into his father's ear. Double D laughed nervously as a pause lingered in the air. "So, what do you kids want to do today with your grandparents ?", Eddy offered, forking out his large wallet. The children's eyes glimmered with joy as they were driven to Cherry Grove and into the best theme park in the entire area known as Fun for Everyone. This would be a day none of them would ever forget.  
  
Chapter 3—Zero Gravity  
  
Kurt Junior, Theodore, Tess, Robert, Janet, Geoffrey, William, Heather and Jasmine were squealing at the top of their lungs in the Zero Gravity air tunnel. With much persuasion, the children were able to talk their parents and grandparents into joining them for a simulated anti- gravity skydiving experience. It was unlike anything they had ever felt before. "I am a beautiful butterfly !", Ed said, laughing heartily. "More like an empty paper bag...", Eddy thought to himself, but he couldn't help marveling at Ed's child-like nature. He had always learned to keep his inner child close, because, just like his impressive wife said, "Childhood must never fade with age. It must remain with you always."  
  
After the wind-tunnel experience, the grandkids wanted to ride every roller coaster in sight. Double D wasn't so scared of riding roller coasters as he had been in the past, thanks to his friends literally dragging him along. The only thing he didn't like about riding so many roller coasters before lunch was the fact of the matter that he wasn't hungry at all. Yet, Nazz suggested something cold to soothe his stomach. Fortunately, it helped and he could eat a small salad for lunch. Thankfully, the children lost interest in riding any more amusement park rides and played in the arcade for a while.  
  
Chapter 4—Goodbye, For Now  
  
Before coming home, Eddy, with the help of his friends, bought everyone some ice cream. "Money. It can buy wonderful things. But the best thing it can buy is ice cream !", he said, and all of them could agree with him. All of them were terribly exhausted by the end of the day. None of them wanted to say goodbye to one another, but they had to. "We'll be seeing you again, won't we grandpa ?", Theodore and Tess asked in unison to Eddy. "Of course you shall, my dears. But, your Grandfather needs his rest now and so do you.", Eddy said, hugging them both and kissing them on their cheeks. "We'll have to do this again sometime, dad !", Skye said, through sign language. "Indeed we shall.", Sam replied, tousling her hair playfully. They vowed to keep in closer contact from then on, sending emails and pictures as much as they could. In time, they would come together again. "Take care, all of you !", May said, waving to them as each and every last one of the kids boarded the public transit and returned to the heart of Peach Creek.  
  
Epilogue  
  
All of the grandparents couldn't stop bragging about their grandchildren on the bus ride back into Cherry Grove. Each of them were bubbling over with pride and confidence that their grandchild would do something exceptional in the future to come. When the bus ride came to a stop, the elders left the bus in an orderly fashion. Tenderly, they said goodbye to one another and went in different directions to their homes. Though they weren't so quick at walking as they used to be, they arrived home. Ed and his wife watched re-runs of B movies together. Eddy and Sadie watched the latest action films to come to TV, which was a lot sooner at times, it seemed. Double D and Nazz watched the latest news on the Research Channel, flipping back and forth from other scientific stations. Samuel and Rae watched the latest news on television. And as the families went to sleep for the night, they remembered just how fortunate they were to have each other. It was reassuring to know that they had kept their pact of friendship alive for so many years. But, the best and most important matter was that their friendships were still going on strong, and most likely would for as long as they were living.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 22, 2003  
  
When I am Old  
  
When I am old, I will still be young  
  
I will be witty, quick and spry Though I may have wrinkles outwardly I'm a kid on the inside I'll enjoy every moment here on Earth Knowing life's true worth As long as I am here, I'll continue to try To understand the mysteries of life Most of it remains a mystery But you know that won't stop me For the time that I have breath I will continue living until death There is so much to do, so much to explore So many places I've never been before So I will go everywhere as long as I can It is my quest; only as a human. 


End file.
